Nervous Ron
|location = Trevor's Trailer, Sandy Shores (Start) Sandy Shores Airfield McKenzie Field Hangar (End) |target = The Lost MC Cuban 800 Sandy Shores Airfield |fail = Wasted Busted Ron dies The Lost MC are alerted before Ron plants the bomb Cuban 800 is destroyed Trevor's ATV gets destroyed Ron's ATV gets destroyed Trevor's ATV gets stuck Trevor leaves Ammu-Nation without buying the Sniper Rifle Melvin is threatened with a weapon The vantage point is abandoned Caught flying over Fort Zancudo and getting shot down Oscar gets spooked |reward = $62,680 Sniper Rifle available at Ammu-Nation Machete available at Ammu-Nation Properties New customisation options at Los Santos Customs Aircraft hangar and helipad available at Sandy Shores Airfield for Trevor |protagonists = Trevor Philips |unlocks = Crystal Maze Properties to buy Target Practice |unlockedby = Mr. Philips |todo = Go to Ammu-Nation. Get onto the ATV. Go to Ron. Help Ron secure the airstrip. Get to the plane. Follow the plane. Drop the cargo near the boats. Race Ron to the airstrip. }} Nervous Ron is a mission given in Grand Theft Auto V to Trevor Philips by Ron Jakowski. Description The mission begins with Trevor arriving at his trailer, to find Ron, who anxiously informs him that The Lost MC have ransacked the trailer. What angers him the most is that they've manage to break apart his Impotent Rage statue. Before Trevor can exact his revenge, he threatens Wade into quickly finding Michael Townley, which he has so far been unsuccessful in doing. Outside the trailer, Trevor explains to Ron that two weapons planes will be landing at Sandy Shores Airfield later that day, with Trevor planning to "appropriate them". To prepare for this, Trevor and Ron takes 2 Blazers and he rides to the local Ammu-Nation while Ron goes to the vantage point. Trevor threatens the store clerk into giving him a Sniper Rifle, a scope, and a suppressor all for free. After leaving the store, Trevor rides to meet Ron at a water tower to the North of the airfield. A few hours later, under cover of darkness, Ron makes his way towards the airfield whilst Trevor watches on through a sniper rifle. After Trevor kills any watching bikers, Ron plants a bomb on a gas tank at the airfield. A helicopter piloted by several enemies appears above and Ron warns Trevor to shoot it down so they won't notice about the attack. Trevor shoots its pilot. A cutscene briefly plays when the Pilotless chopper descends and eventually crashes. Despite this, The Lost noticed the attack and prepared to launch a counter attack. As Ron prepares to escape in one of the planes, Trevor, instead of riding along with him, decides to hop onto the plane's wing on his stomach. While Ron is piloting the plane out of the hangar, Trevor fires at the members of the The Lost MC whilst laying on his stomach, back and side, killing enemies who can threaten Ron and his plane. As Ron taxis further down the runway, Trevor leaps off the plane's wing and takes another plane. While taking off, Trevor hits two bikers, one flailing out from underneath the speeding plane, while the other leaps onto and grasp the wing as Trevor takes off, but Trevor quickly takes him out. Ron leads Trevor over the ocean, where he encourages Trevor to fly low to avoid getting spotted by the military base. Both men drop their merchandise into some waiting boats before flying back to a different airfield. Mission Objectives *Go to Ammu-Nation. *Buy a Sniper Rifle with a suppressor and advanced scope attachments. *Go to Sandy Shores Airfield. *Climb to the top of the water tower. *Cover Ron until he reaches the gas tank. *Take down the helicopter pilot. *Rendezvous with Ron and reach the plane. *Take down the bikers across the airstrip. *Drop the biker off the plane's wing. *Go to the meeting point. *Drop the cargo on the market area. *Go to McKenzie Field Hangar. Gold Medal Objectives *Headshots - Kill 5 enemies with a headshot. **This is easily done when scoping the enemies from the water tower, as the player is not moving. Using Trevor's special ability during the shootout on the way to the plane can also give the player more time to focus on aiming for close range headshots. *Time - Complete within 12:30. **Skip the cutscenes, kill the bikers before Ron alerts the player about them, and keep the plane straight and steady at all times. **Trevor's special ability, Red Mist, can be used to take low damage while taking out lots of enemies quickly. *Nervous Twitch - Win the race against Ron. **While this is naturally easier because Ron automatically slows down upon the start of the race, this can be done by keeping low and cutting long corners. *6 Bridges, 1 Plane - Fly under any 6 bridges found along the flight path. **The easiest options are the three bridges along Cassidy Creek (the small road bridge at the eastern end of the river, the Calafia Train Bridge and the Cassidy Creek Bridge) and the bridges along Zancudo River (the Zancudo Bridge, Fort Zancudo Approach Road and either two of the smaller road bridges at the eastern mouth of the river). **Avoid the smaller bridges, such as the cabin bridge and smaller road bridge on Zancudo River, as they can usually destroy the plane because a lack of room. *Death on a Wing - Kill all bikers whilst lying on the plane wing. **On the way out, kill any remaining enemies around the hangar, and immediately shoot the gas tanker to the right of the hangar, before taking out the enemies opposite the hangar who will arrive on bikes and in Gang Burritos. The vans tend to burst into flames upon several shots, although gang members may escape the flames, so the player must be alert. A biker will chase the plane as it approaches the second Cuban 800, failing to kill this biker will result in him fleeing ahead and running towards the plane. The members chasing the second plane (when Trevor gains control) do not need to be killed. Reward *The reward for completing this $62,680 and the mission Friends Reunited is unlocked (if the missions Trevor Philips Industries and Crystal Maze have been completed). *The player can now purchase various properties located around Los Santos and Blaine County. *Sandy Shores Airfield becomes the property of Trevor Philips Enterprises, and any aircraft Trevor lands at the airfield or purchases from the internet will be stored at the airfield. Same applies to the Helipad. Aftermath The Senora Beacon Newspaper "The Blaine County Sherriff's office told reporters it was swamped and unable to cope following the recent outbreak of drug-related violence in the Senora Desert region and across Blaine County. Another violent incident yesterday saw a massive shootout between drug factions at Sandy Shores Airfield that left many dead and police confused. Police Spokesman Elmore Thickett told reporters "these violent incidents are becoming all too common in Blaine County. Sure, we've always had problems - this is a poor county - but the past few months have seen things get completely out of control. We don't know how to cope and are requesting help from the state. So far, they seen more interested in posing in movies than stopping folk up here from getting shot but that ain't nothing new." Experts are blaming the violence on a multi-sided turf war with participants trying to gain control of the cocaine trade from Mexico into Los Santos, as well as the methamphetamine trade most of which is manufactured locally before being sold overseas and across the country. As many as five major gangs may be involved in the trade. Some are seen as particularly deranged. The highly lucrative crystal methamphetamine trade seems to be headquartered in the towns around the Alamo Sea, while it is also believed several Mexican cartels also have a presence in the area. Police have attributed several recent massacres to an on-going turf war thought to involve four or five gangs from Los Santos and two or more local operations. Some recent shootouts have been so bloody, some local politicians are calling for increased firepower and have requested either military or paramilitary support to control recent events. Don Percival, CEO of Merry Weather has offered his company's services. Reports link several incidents to a particular local drug dealer police are desperately trying to identify. Police are appealing for calm, within reason. "We want people to panic but only in so far as it is useful" they told us." Lifeinvader Posts *Ron Jakowski - "Sorry about your statue. You were incredible today Trevor. I wish i was a trained airforce pilot like you!" *Ron Jakowski - "Our own airstrip! Trevor Philips Industries! We're going places!" Bleeter Posts *@kevtrimbalt22 - "Did u hear about those planes stolen from Grapeseed airport? How the fuck does somebody steal a plane when i can't even get a lighter through security?" *@sandysuresteve - "big shootout and explosions at the grapeseed airport these meth wars are out of control." Weazel News Radio "A deadly shootout at a local airport in Blaine County. Sandy Shores Airfield up in rural Blaine County resembled a warzone, as the ongoing drug war escalated in another bloody incident. Gangs battled to the death in a pattern of destruction that has become all too common in the area. Witnesses spoke of one particularly crazy lunatic, who police are trying to identify. As they believe he may be behind several of the recent acts of violence." Soundtrack Glitches *Should the player replay the mission and have a fixed-wing aircraft stored at the airfield, it will appear in the hangar during the mission. When climbing onto the plane's wing, Ron will simply ignore the aircraft and crash into it, destroying the plane and failing the mission. Upon restarting from the last checkpoint, the player's aircraft will be gone, unless it's a purchased vehicle which will always respawn instead of disappearing. **Should the player select a purchased aircraft before replaying the mission for the first time, the aircraft will appear as mentioned above, however it will continue to respawn after every failure, creating a loop of mission failures, short of selecting the "skip" option unless the player quits to escape it. *There is an uncommon glitch which may result in Trevor being killed by the explosion of the gas tanker when it is detonated. * Before and after the mission, the Ammu-Nation which Trevor goes to receive the sniper rifle has poles near the entrance outside of the shop, but during the mission there are no poles at all. Gallery Trevor-GTAV.jpg|An Artwork of Trevor in the mission Nervous Ron. This can be seen sometimes when loading Story mode. In-Game NervousRon-GTAV-Mission-SS1.png|Trevor investigating his destroyed trailer. NervousRon-GTAV-Mission-SS2.png|Trevor ordering Wade to find Michael De Santa. NervousRon-GTAV-Mission-SS3.png|Trevor going to Ammu-Nation. NervousRon-GTAV-Mission-SS4.png|Trevor threatening Melvin to give him a Sniper Rifle, a scope, and a suppressor, all for free. NervousRon-GTAV-Mission-SS5.png|Trevor heading to the airfield. NervousRon-GTAV-Mission-SS6.png|Trevor overlooking the airfield. NervousRon-GTAV-Mission-SS7.png|Trevor watching Ron. NervousRon-GTAV-Mission-SS8.png|Trevor killing a guard. NervousRon-GTAV-Mission-SS9.png|A guard arriving in a Burrito. NervousRon-GTAV-Mission-SS10.png|Ron planting the bomb. NervousRon-GTAV-Mission-SS11.png|Trevor taking out the helicopter. NervousRon-GTAV-Mission-SS12.png|Trevor heading to the hangar. NervousRon-GTAV-Mission-SS13.png|Trevor jumping on the wing of the Cuban 800. NervousRon-GTAV-Mission-SS14.png|Trevor shooting the gas tanker. NervousRon-GTAV-Mission-SS15.png|Trevor entering his Cuban 800. NervousRon-GTAV-Mission-SS16.png|A Lost MC member jumping onto Trevor's wing. NervousRon-GTAV-Mission-SS17.png|Opening the bomb bay doors and performing the drop. NervousRon-GTAV-Mission-SS18.png|Trevor landing at the airfield. NervousRon-GTAV-Mission-SS19.png|Trevor and Ron assessing the day. NervousRon-GTAV-Mission-SS20.png|Notice about smuggling missions and the availability of the hangar NervousRon-GTAV-Mission-SS21.png|Gold medal. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_19_-_Nervous_Ron_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Nervous Ron Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_19_-_Nervous_Ron_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_19_-_Nervous_Ron_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Trivia *The mission was originally going to be called "Nervous Jerry" at some point during development as that was Ron Jakowski's original beta name. *Trevor's Blazer features a unique license plate reading "TPI1000"(Trevor Philips Interprises/Industries 1000). Ron's Blazer also features a unique plate, reading "B3LI3V3" ("Believe"). *The animation that is used when Trevor is shooting on the airplane's wing is the same used in , another Rockstar game when Max shoots prone on the ground. *When Trevor climbs on the plane's wing, he will automatically switch to an Assault Rifle even if the player doesn't have one in their inventory. *The Bleeter posts mention that the shootout occurred on the Grapeseed airfield, though actually it occurred on the Sandy Shores Airfield. *In Trevor's GTA trailer, the mission takes place during a storm. This change is most likely due to increased turbulence while flying in a storm. *Unique dialogue can be heard if Trevor takes out the control tower guards and lights before Ron notices, in which Trevor will tell Ron "not to worry". *After the mission, both planes will remain accessible and Trevor can take whichever one he likes back to the airfield, he won't be able to keep both though. Navigation }}de:Der nervöse Ron es:Ron, el nervioso ru:Nervous Ron Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V